The instant invention relates to exercise step structures and more particularly to an exercise step having adjustable support legs.
Exercise, or aerobic, steps having adjustable leg members have heretofore been known in the art. In this regard, the Wilkinson U.S. Pat. No. 5,127,647; Wilkinson U.S. Pat. No. 5,184,987; and Irwin et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,158,512 represent the closest prior art to the subject invention of which the applicant is aware. The Wilkinson U.S. Pat. No. 5,127,647 discloses an adjustable exercise step having a rectangular stepping platform and four telescoping legs mounted at the corners of the platform. The legs adjustably telescope outwardly for height adjustment. The Wilkinson U.S. Pat. No. 5,184,987 and Irwin et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,158,512 disclose aerobic stepping structures including a platform and a plurality of stackable support elements. One or more of the stackable elements are utilized to adjust the height of the platform.
Air filled bladder elements for raising and lowering structures have also been known in the art. In this connection, the Douglas U.S. Pat. No. 2,469,918 and Mason et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,112,045 are also relevant to the instant invention. The patent to Douglas discloses an aviation trainer in which a plurality of bellows are used to smoothly adjust pitch and roll of the trainer. The patent to Mason et al discloses an exercise and rehabilitation device comprising a platform and a bladder for supporting the platform. The bladder makes the platform unstable when a user stands thereon. The object of the exercise is for the user to maintain balance while standing on the platform.
The instant invention provides an exercise step comprising a generally rectangular stepping platform having first and second ends, and further comprising first and second pairs of leg bellows respectively mounted to the first and second ends of the platform thereby forming four legs for supporting the stepping platform above a supporting surface. Each pair of leg bellows is controlled by a single valve for selectively simultaneously inflating or deflating the pair of leg bellows to selectively adjust the height and/or angle of the platform above a supporting surface. A channel extends between the paired leg bellows at each end of the platform, and the valves comprise slotted valve stems which extend into the channels. Each leg bellows includes a flexible air tube extending therefrom and the air tubes are received in the channels in the bottom of the platform. The paired air tubes in the channels are further received through the slots in the respective valve stems, wherein the valve stems are slidably movable to pinch and unpinch, i.e. close and open, the paired sets of air tubes to simultaneously control inflation and deflation of each pair of leg bellows. The adjustable leg bellows also enable the platform to be set in an inclined position. The air filled leg bellows provide an air suspension system which is operable for absorbing impact when a user steps on the stepping platform thereby reducing inertial loads on the users leg joints during use.
Accordingly, it is an object of the instant invention to provide an exercise step with adjustable leg members.
It is another object to provide an exercise step having four adjustable leg bellows for adjusting the height and angle of the step platform.
It is yet another object to provide an exercise step having leg bellows wherein pairs of leg bellows at opposite ends of the stepping platform are operated by a single valve mechanism.
It is still a further object to provide an exercise step having an air suspension support system which absorbs impact and reduces inertial loads on the user's leg joints during use.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.